


Nowhere Longer Safe

by ragnarok89



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anger, Battle, Blood and Gore, Canon - Manga, Dark, Dark Magic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demons, Drabble, Dreams vs. Reality, Fear, Foe Yay, Gen, Goretober, Hatred, Internal Conflict, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Love/Hate, Lust, M/M, Nightmares, No Dialogue, Non-Canonical Violence, Non-Consensual Touching, One Shot, Other, Revenge, Short One Shot, Suspense, Threats of Violence, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Yuno didn’t want to think what Zenon was capable of, all the possibilities seemed endless.
Relationships: Zenon Zogratis/Yuno
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Nowhere Longer Safe

It couldn't be a dream, or a hallucination – it felt too real.

He was unsure of what madness had seized him in its grasp, but the shadowy darkness was none other than Zenon Zogratis himself.

Yuno felt his flesh rip, his body pink and bloody. Blinding, white hot pain coursed through him, crimson mingling with a slick coating of perspiration. He writhed and jerked against thrusts against him, but to release him from Zenon's hold on him.

Zenon grinned, seizing Yuno's underarms, holding him against the dry, battle-worn ground.

His curved horns protruded from his forehead, dark-colored magic coating his body, Zenon straddled Yuno, the scent of dried earth around them. Yuno tasted the metallic tang of blood in his mouth, feeling the slickness of it drying against his form. He smelled them both, their sweat collecting, the aura of clouded revenge and hatred unmistakable.

The needle-prick of Zenon's skeletal magic pressed onto Yuno's sides, the engulfing aroma of blood and sweat enough to make Yuno dizzy. He was without equilibrium, caught between the intense pain scorching him inside out and Zenon on top of him.

Zenon's hands grasped Yuno's face, one of his thumbs stroking his jaw. Yuno snarled, wishing for nothing more than to throw him off, throw a fist or knock Zenon's teeth out for such an action. He whispered dark words into Yuno's ear when he arched back and moaned, in agony, in _pleasure_.

Blood droplets fell, with one in Yuno's hairline, and the other in his mouth, utterly pathetic, nauseating.

_Pathetic._

His heart pounded in his chest, whether it was fear, desire, or both, he couldn't tell.

Gulping down the taste of copper in his mouth, Yuno bit back grunts of agony and twisted bliss. He was reduced to tremors, pale, in anguish, drenched in sweat. In retribution, with what strength Yuno had left, he twined one of Zenon's blackened hands with his, tightly, tightly, pain and pleasure threatening to overtake.

He choked out a soundless gasp as a skeletal bone pierced through Zenon's hand, fixing Yuno's hand in place, their blood coalescing, black and crimson oozing to the ground. Yuno grimaced, suddenly alert, ragged panting escaping him, as Zenon's long fingers were intertwined with his.

Zenon looked upon Yuno thoughtfully, cruel amusement gleaming in his eyes.

He let out a low noise, his lip twitching up into smirk as he leaned in close to Yuno, close, _closer_ , closer still.

Yuno _felt_ the physical warmth of the other man, where Zenon's opened lips hovered over his ear, where his cheek nearly presses to the boy's face.

Zenon's fingertips brush against Yuno's jaw, curling slightly.

He had gone taut, like a trusted bow.

He had the boy underneath him, and he could have him arching, pathetically weeping, and moaning in abandonment.

Dark, sweat-soaked hair thrown back on the bloodied ground.

The boy Yuno _wanted, no, needed_ a release, but Zenon deliberately held it, using his magic to hold his beautiful enemy down. He would torment Yuno sweetly until the boy was all but _begging_ to come down.

Blinking, his vision seeping, Yuno didn't want to think what Zenon was capable of, all the possibilities seemed endless. He could keep him, chaining him up, murdering his friends, Asta, the Golden Dawn squad, each of them one-by-one. Zenon would dump their remains at his feet; that was something Yuno did _not_ want to become reality.

That would be too easy for Zenon and his twisted brethren, he'd rather make them his puppets, bending them to his will and whims.

He almost wished Zenon would just kill him and get it over with, or rather, turn him.

Killing him would be so satisfying, but nothing would please Zenon more, satisfy him more than to completely destroy everything Yuno stood for.

_Yes._

His own voice echoed from within, hoarse, breathless, battle-worn, a ringing in his ears.

Their eyes met, Yuno steadying himself, his heart racing.

Zenon spoke, but Yuno couldn't hear him; he didn't need to. His throat fell silent, but he felt it through him, a spell of dark Mana. His voice vicious, horrifyingly unfamiliar, his chiseled face transforming into a hideous, vulgar beast.

The look of bloodlust that was satisfied.

A vision of white overtook Yuno, both bliss and agony flowed right though him, brought upon him by Zenon, his accursed enemy.

He let himself fall, and as it all turned white, his world went black.


End file.
